User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Wow... I can't believe this Wiki is so dormant. I'd figure there would be more people here, and more news posts. And I thought the BF Wiki was lacking in usercount. Charcoal121 23:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but... I know what you mean, but Medal of Honor (2010) and the HD revision of Frontline are pretty good. Too bad more people are playing Cod, or an RPG like TES. Like? LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 00:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Banner Change Thoughts? [[User:BC Matsuyama|'BC Matsuyama']] [[User talk:BC Matsuyama|'Talk']] [http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/User:BC_Matsuyama Medal of Honor Wiki Bureaucrat] lol The WW2 Wiki is in a bit of a clusterfuck eh? ::AND FURTHERMORE, they don't like infoboxes. Some people. :: :::I copied some of the basic stuff over from MOH's vehicle infobox but it's confusing as hell figuring out where stuff goes and what affects what. ::: Um..... Are you sure that you want to keep the WW2 Wiki of this wiki's friend's list even with JAF gone? I mean, it wasn't handled properly by some of their admins, but I'm not sure you should take that wiki off the list. Charcoal121 20:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Wouldn't you just need to undo some of your edits? Lol Charcoal121 20:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Dev Can I make a news post about that dev moving from DICE to Danger Close? Charcoal121 00:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yuri! Just wanted you to know that was spamming irrelevant links recently and kept ranting about a porn star. May you please block him? Rangers Lead 00:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey. It's Maj. Gage. I made a new account. BigBlackJack 20:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Leaks I haven't put up any leaked information, i went through the latest trailer to find all the new information, but on a higher definition so i could distinguish what the blurry text was. Qw3rty! (talk) 00:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Twitch TV Embed Interest? Hey there YuriKaslov, My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events. Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. Do you think this is something the MoH wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Preacher Story Video Hey there Yuri! I found this cool Preacher Story Video and thought you might want to put it on the wiki's mainpage in the featured video section. I already added it to the game page and fixed some formatting in the video gallery too. Hope it helps! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: I looked through the last 500 deletions and couldnt find the page or the picture you said you uploaded. I have no idea where that said article went. Qw3rty! (talk) 06:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Spam page needs deletion Женская тизерная сеть LadyPay.Ru Ghost Leader (talk) 20:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Launch Pack Hola, as you may or may not have noticed. To prepare for the release of this game, the Wikia Content Development Team has been creating some special blogs/content to help people get interested int his game. We were wondering if we could place a "Launch Pack" that would live on your main page for like a month, to highlight some of this content. For an example of this, please see here. The sooner we hear back from you the better. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) MoH Fanon Wiki Hey, just recently I started the wiki: Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki. I was just wondering if my wiki and this wiki could become affiliates. I will link to your wiki, and you could link to my wiki. Thanks! time to play Hey Yuri, Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Hey there Yuri! I just wanted to mention that Wikia recently launched the Shooting Gallery], a one-stop-shop for shooter news and the like coming directly from the Shooter wiki community. It acts as a sort of "sub-hub" page to the traditional Video Game hub, allowing people interested in the genre to take a deeper dive. You can actually go check out the Shooting Gallery now. If you are interested in spotlighting some news or other community updates on the Shooting Gallery, you can just click the "Submit Your News" or "Suggest a Video" button. You can also create a template page with this template: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ShootingGalleryFooter to put on features blogs. This is a good way reward users and let them know their content is Shooter Gallery worth. Hoefully this helps spotlight some of your wiki's great content! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The Cleric I noticed he wasn't included on the Warfighter character drop-down menu. Is there a specific reason? Ghost Leader (talk) 18:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Empire: Total War I saw that a couple of years ago you had a falling out with Total War Wiki's dictator, Byzantine Latinkon. I had made some edits on that wiki, but he promptly began deleting my work. After realizing what a ridiculous policy they had set up in Total War wiki, I moved all my work to Empire: Total War Wiki, which was mostly dead when I arrived and in poor condition. I am applying for admin rights there currently, and was wondering if you are still interested in Total War editing. All the best, Brainwasher5 (talk) 21:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello Yuri. I have noticed this wiki is really inactive, and I was wondering if I could be granted administrator rights to help it out. It may be temporary if you decide, but I would like to use administrative powers to help the wiki. I am an administrator on many wikis, and I know what to do with CSS coding, and all that. Feel free to look me up on other wikis. I've been playing Medal of Honor for as long as I can think, and I would love to help the wiki with a new logo, and everything else, like editing the CSS coding, and just sprucing the wiki up, staying daily active and watching for vandals and bad edits. Thanks for any consideration. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Of course I'll make some edits. Though, if you would agree, I would like to have administrative powers on the wiki to help. All the other users are really inactive, and I would like to do a lot of helping, so I wouldn't really like to bug you for everything. Like I said, this may be temporary. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 16:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about , which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 00:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC)